Grande Armée (Land of Stories)
Summary The Grande Armée is the''' '''main antagonist of the 3rd book of the Land of Stories : The Grimm Warning. They are a fictionalized potrayal of the Grande Armee that existed during the Napoleonic Wars. In the Land of Stories, a small fraction of the Grande Armée that got trapped in time is now in the land of stories, planning to conquer the kingdoms for France. History The Grande Armée was founded in 1805 and was the more organized version of the armies during the French Revolutionary Wars. It soon rose to fame as it defeated the Holy Romans,Austrians, and Russians and achieved victories like the famous Battle of Austerlitz. It reached the height of its power in 1812, and by then, the ambitions were reaching to new heights. The Grande Armée was planning to invade Russia,Austria ,and even the Ottoman Empire. But, a general named General Marquis was planning to invade somewhere far beyond the wildest dreams, the Land of Stories. Invasion of the Land of Stories To find out how to access the land of stories. The Grand Armée kidnapped the Brothers Grimm and Mother Goose. Out of fear of getting killed, the Brothers Grimm told him the location of the portal, but they told the Grande Armee a portal that would take hundreds of years for them to escape it. And as a warning, the Brothers Grimm made a secret story as a riddle warning anybody who understood it that they were going to invade it. 200 years later, the Grande Armée entered the Land of Stories, and decided to go to Pinnochio Prison for recruiting. Conner Bailey, who saw the return of the Armée, warned the happily ever assembly of their return. In response, the royal families were put into a carriage that never left a trail and was secret and only people who saw it leaving can find its location.At Pinnochio Prison, they recruited most of the criminals who had a hatred for humanity, as well as a person named the Masked Man, who instructed them to go to the Northen Kingdom and get a dragon egg.The Grande Armée followed his advice. After getting the egg, the Grande Armee invaded the Eastern Kingdom, killing many people and kidnapping many others so they can dig the hole for the dragon to live in. While the dragon was getting taken care of. The Grande Armée invaded the rest of the kingdoms. This led the civillians and the soldiers to band together and they repelled the invasion. The invasion wasn't over yet however, The Armée found the royals because of a traitor named Rook Robins. The Armée went to the Fairy Kingdom to force the happily ever assembly into submission by burning the royals alive. However, Alex,Conner,the Soldiers of the kingdoms, and the Fairies defeated the Armée and the dragon and rescued the royal family. Most of the soldiers of the Grande Armée either died or got arrested, but some escaped with the Masked Man Ultimate fate of the Grande Armée The Grande Armée remnants were with the Masked Man when he tried to convince the witches to join him on his war against humanity. However, they were soon rounded up by Alex and Conner and sent to Pinnochio Prison. While it was said that these remnants joined the Literary Army and the Masked Man when they destroyed the land of stories. They most likely got defeated by Conners Army of book characters along with the rest of the Literary Army. While it is unknown on what happened to the rest of Grande Armee that stayed on Earth. They most likely shared the same fate of their Real Life counterparts who were finally extinguished at the Battle of Waterloo by The Duke of Wellington and Gebhar Leberecht von Blutcher. Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Fictionalized Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Opportunists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Imperialists Category:Hegemony Category:Strategic